


Caught and Bound

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have steamy car sex, which isn't something the media misses when the Prince is involved





	Caught and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> Kinktober day 19: public
> 
> posted out of order because I haven't been able to finish day 18 but its coming out soon i hope

Prompto watches buildings pass by as Noctis tries to find a spot for them to park. Somewhere to have sex where they hopefully won't get caught, but with just enough danger that they might. “You looking forward to this?” he asks, looking over at his boyfriend. “That's cute, you're so focused. You really really want to see this happen, don't you? Is it the thrill of being caught? Of being in trouble because you're the prince?” he asks, running his hand up Noctis' thigh. 

Noctis laughs softly, eyes flicking over to Prompto. “That's exactly it,” he responds, finally finding a closed down gas station in a quiet part of town. No one is out walking about but that could easily change, and doing it in broad daylight is dangerous at best. It sends a sharp thrill down his spine to imagine an officer walking by and catching them, or worse, a Glaive. He parks the car, glancing around once more. “Get in the back seat and get undressed. Lay across the seat with your hands above your head and spread your legs,” Noctis commands. 

Prompto grins, jumping out of the car and climbing into the back seat before stripping down and assuming the position Noctis asked for. “You're really commanding and greedy today. Is it the thrill of getting caught? Do you feel like a bratty little prince right now?” he asks, smiling at Noctis as he climbs above him, crunching his legs up as Noctis leans back and slams the door shut, then gets between Prompto's legs with a grin. 

“Sure do, feel really bratty and greedy right now. Just want to have you all to myself and anyone else who happens to walk by,” he whispers, moving Prompto up the seat a bit so his legs aren't as folded. He bites and nips along Prompto's collarbone, loving the little sighs of pleasure it draws. “Put your wrists together,” he whispers, pulling out a length of black, soft ribbon. “I'm gonna tie you to the car door.” 

 

Prompto grins, moving his hands up to the door, sighing happily when the ribbon is tied tightly around his wrists, holding them to the hard plastic. He looks up at Noctis, face flushed. “You're really going all out, aren't you?” he asks, going quiet when Noctis kisses him deeply. Noctis pops open the lube and slips a finger then a second one into him, moving to kiss his neck instead to listen to his soft moans. 

Noctis presses a third finger into him, moving down to kiss his chest instead. He licks around Prompto's nipple, then bites down gently as he presses his fingers against Prompto's prostate before abruptly pulling them out, stopping him from orgasming. Prompto whines loudly, hips stuttering at the loss. He looks up at Noctis and bites his lip softly. 

“Come on, Noct. Get in there,” he whispers, thighs trembling a little. Prompto groans when Noctis thrusts in hard, clenching down on the intrusion. His head drops back on the seat as Noctis starts a fast and rough pace into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Gods, baby, that feels so good!” He can't keep his voice down, and his loud moans feel louder in the enclosed space. 

Noctis grunts when Prompto clenches down on him, then thrusts in deeper, kissing his jaw then just below his ear. He pants softly, pressing close to him. “Gods above, it feels amazing to be inside of you,” he whispers, groaning again. He bites down on his earlobe, then nips down his neck, leaving a dark hickey on the side of his neck. “Fuck, this is so hot, I love having you all to myself but just inches away from someone else seeing you.” 

Prompto groans at his words, tugging at the ribbon around his wrists to try to grab onto Noctis' hair. “Fuck, baby, fuck it feels so good,” he says, leaning up for a kiss that's denied to him. “Noct,” he whines, gasping as Noctis changes the angle of his head. He lets out a loud scream of pleasure as his orgasm hits him, his whole body shaking with it. “Holy fuck, Noctis, holy fuck,” he whimpers, clenching down on Noctis as he continues to thrust into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

Noctis smirks, kissing his neck. “What a loudmouth. If people hadn't figured it out before, they probably realized by now,” he whispers, moving up to suck hickeys where they'd be visible. He loves showing everyone that Prompto is claimed. He slams deeply into him, coming hard. He slowly eases out, smirking softly at him. “I should leave you back here. All tied up and pretty and open, and drive around town, park at a few busy places just to see who notices you. Maybe tie your ankle up there, so you're more open.”

Prompto blushes, ass clenching around nothing as come slowly drips out of him onto the seat below. “Babe, don't tease me so much, I might get hard again.” He grins softly, pulling at the ribbon again. “I might need you to tie my leg up there and fuck me again,” he says, leaning up and taking a kiss this time. Noctis smiles into his lips, then slowly pulls away, running his fingers along Prompto's leg. He adjusts Prompto, summoning another black, silky ribbon. 

“You're so hot, Prompto. I love having you underneath me,” he whispers. He ties his ankle tightly to the handle above the window, then moves his other leg to tie it to the headrest of the passenger seat. Prompto adjusts with his movements, feeling utterly exposed beneath Noctis like this. Noctis' lips trail along his legs down to his inner thigh, sucking a hickey into the soft, sensitive skin, then moves up to leave a kiss trail to his lips. 

Prompto can barely move his body now, but he wants to press against Noctis, wants him closer. “Fuck, baby, come on, I want you. You made me look all pretty and open, you made me hard again. Don't tease me any more,” he whispers, looking into Noctis' eyes, trying to convey how hard he's begging. Noctis smirks softly, then kisses his lips, sliding his tongue into Prompto's mouth. He slowly pulls away again. 

“You're so beautiful, Prom, and you're all mine. I'm gonna fuck you again and I love the way you look with your head thrown back as you come.” Noctis pours lube into his hand and slides it over his cock, then pushes back into him, loving the way his ass flutters around him. “You feel so good, baby, keep being good for your prince,” he whispers, starting a fast pace into him once more, loving how loud Prompto is being. “Tell everyone who comes by how good you feel, who is making you feel that good.” 

Prompto cries out his name, toes curling at the pleasure. “It feels so good! It feels so amazing!” he shouts, groaning loudly. Noctis' hands slide over his chest, then stop on his nipples, tugging against the sensitive nubs, loving how it chokes off the moan that was coming out already. 

“Look at you. So soft and beautiful and pliant beneath me. So willing and fuckable. I almost wish there was a third person here so I could see that pretty little mouth being put to good use.” Noctis slides one hand up his chest to his neck, cupping his cheek gently as he slips his thumb into his mouth and presses down on his tongue, stopping him from saying anything he might have wanted to. He fucks him harder, knowing the car must be shaking with the movements. 

Prompto groans, closing his lips around his thumb. He moans softly, arching his back as he comes, mouth falling open once more. He lets out a muffled noise as Noctis continues to fuck him, clenching down on him. Noctis groans, pulling his hand away from his mouth to grip his hips as he comes inside of him once more, hips pressed flush to Prompto's body. “Gods, baby, you're amazing. I think I should untie you before your feet go numb, though,” he whispers, hunching over him. He presses kisses up his neck, giving him a few more thrusts before slowly pulling out. 

Prompto moans quietly as he pulls out, then nods. “Yeah, get on it,” he teases. When Noctis unties his legs and rubs his feet he laughs a little, wiggling on the feet. “Stop! I'm ticklish!” he whimpers, toes curling. He closes his eyes tightly, tugging against the restraints still on his wrists, laughing softly. “Noctis, you ass!” he shouts, gritting his teeth against the bubbling laughs when Noctis suddenly stops and leans down to kiss him. 

“I was giving you a foot rub, baby. I wasn't trying to tickle you,” he teases, releasing his wrists next. Noctis rubs his hands gently, then kisses him. “Get dressed and I'll drive us home, okay?” He tucks his dick back into his pants then climbs into the front seat to drive home. 

The next day Noctis is getting very angry calls demanding to explain the cover of one of the tabloids.


End file.
